


Old Souls

by GhostyPenguin



Series: Hard to Break [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: As a Woman, Dean hates to like her, F/M, Go the Idea from a picture, Impala Personified, Random Job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyPenguin/pseuds/GhostyPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is off on a solo job, and Dean meets a woman who wants to work with him. He doesn't know why, but she does... and he likes her.</p><p>Again, Personified Impala. I wasn't sure what to call her, an OC or what... and saying Dean/Impala was just weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Souls

Dean didn't know where Sam was. Honestly, at the moment, he didn’t care. They hadn’t left things well the last time they spoke, and while he was worried that his brother was off with another blackout, he was too pissed off to go looking for him.

He went to the Roadhouse in hopes of finding a job, but at the moment, nothing was coming up. There wasn’t anybody else there except a few hunters talking over a woman in white up in Maine. So Dean did what he enjoyed, he drank a beer. Ash was in the back, trying to find something, but they had already given out most of their work.

Headlights shined in the window, and Dean distinctly heard the motor of an older car. When the door opened, he hardly bother to look. A woman sat down at the bar, a few stools away and ordered a beer. When Ash came out, he made a bee-line for her. She smiled sweetly, and in a southern accent, “Hey there, Ash!” 

“Hey, Kaz,” he replied meekly.

She leaned forward, and Ash looked down her shirt. “You got a job for me?” she asked, her tone deepening.

“I got one right here,” he said, handing her a folder. She smiled and kissed his cheek with thanks. Then she paid for her drink and walked out. He tossed some money on the bar and followed her.

“Hey,” he shouted as she opened the driver’s door of an old Chevy, she stopped and looked at him. He hadn’t actually looked at her until now. She had a narrow waist, with long legs and a generous breast. Her face was pretty, with large, gray eyes, and pitch black hair.

She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue, “That was my job.”

“Was.” She retorted, tossing the folder into her car.

“The only reason you have it is because you stole it.”

She shrugged, “So?”

“So, why can’t you just go find your own?”

“Why can’t you?” she tilted her head curiously, “You’re Dean Winchester, aren’t you?”

“What’s it to you?” he asked, and she grinned.

“Well, it’s not much to me,” she answered, “But it could mean a case and a partner for you.”

“I have a partner.”

“He isn’t here,” she said, raising her hands to gesture around her. They stood in silence for a short while, then she sighed, “Look, you could go back to your police scanner, or reading your newspapers, and you might find a vengeful spirit… or, you could come with me and work on something different.”

Dean stood still for a moment. He didn’t trust her, but it was intriguing. “Fine,” he answered, “But I’m in charge.”

She winked at him, “Keep thinken’ that, Tiger.”


End file.
